twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Mia Cullen
Mia (Miakoda) Cullen Black is a Shape shifter - Vampire hybrid and former alpha of the Quileute Pack. She is the imprinter and soul mate of Tae Sook. Her name literally means "Spirit Warrior" or "Spirit Dancer" Early Life Mia was born to Melvin Wirth and Valerie Cullen both of whom was a part of the Quileute tribe in 2025. About seventeen years before the reappearance of the cold ones. Her father was the chief of the Q'wati tribe as well as the alpha of the previous pack but since then continue phasing. As she was a woman during a time where women were not looked at as equals, she was expected to get married and live a domestic life. Because of this she was kept in the dark about the supernatural world for most of her life. When she started to reach her mid teens her father noticed that she was beginning to have constant mood swings and was becomiong increasingly more defensive. He saw this as unfitting behavior for the daughter of the chief and arranged for her to marry the son of one of his pack mates. Mia openly refused this idea and started to speak out against the tribe's treatment of women, leading to a heated argument with her father's consort. Eventually the argument causes one of the chief's pack mate to slap across the face, causing her to phase for the first time. Life as a Shape Shifter When she phased for the first time, her father was in complete shock, as no woman had ever phased before. However, he was able to calm her down and get her to turn back to a human. It is then that her father realizes that Mia can never lead a dmoestic life as he wished and continues to explain the supernatural world to her. He has her meet the boy she was supposed to marry in the hope that she would imprint on him. This however, fails and the marriage is canceled. As boys in the tribe start phasing shortly after Mia, it becomes clear that Mia is to be the alpha of the pack. At first the boys refuse to follow the orders of a woman but after Mia uses the "Alpha Voice" stating that they will treat her as they would if a male was the alpha, they are left with no choice but to follow her orders. Her father trains her in ways of combat and the two grow more and more close than they were before. Because she is the alpha of the pack the tribe starts to treat her and the rest of the tribe women with more respect. Eventually, Mia's confidence and ability causes her pack mates to gain respect for her Attack of the Cold Ones Women start disappearing from the tribe and the pack is sent to investigate. The pack find the Cold Man feeding off of girls from the tribe. Mia is the first to charge the vampire and a fight ensures. The other wolves join in and kill the vampire but Mia has been bitten. Fearing that their comrade would die, the wolves carry Mia back to the village Shaman who performs healing rituals. The rituals don't stop the flow of venom but they do keep Mia from dying. Mia awakens after three days as a more stronger shape-shifter vampire hybrid. When she first woke up, the village elders were gathered around her along with her pack members. She thanked the shaman and her pack members for saving her although said she felt "a little different" . Then she noticed that the color of her skin and eyes had changed. Her temperature was noticeably colder but not as cold as the vampire's. Her skin did not sparkle and she did not have an overwhelming thirst for blood. One of the pack members asked if she could still phase. When she did the whole village was in shock. Her previously copper fur had turned completely white but she had lost the mental link with her pack. It was then that Mia decided to leave the village for their safety. The next alpha was Yaha Uta. She left the village and wandered the world for a few centuries. Eventually her identity as a hybrid causes her to lose her dislike of vampires. Living as a semi Nomad When Mia was living as a nomad she traveled to Europe where she befriended a young Child of the Moon named Rivka. The fact that Mia was part vampire was obvious to Rivka but she befriended her just the same. During the genocide of the Children of the Moon, Mia was with Rivka. It during this time in Siberia where she first met Jane, Alec, and Felix of the Volturi. Felix saw that Rivka was a child of the moon immediately. He was perplexed though by Mia because she didn't smell like a normal vampire. Felix ordered them both to be killed. When Alec began creeping his mist, Mia noticied and screamed for them to stop. Alec stoppped immediately and stared at her in shock. He could no longer perform his mist. Jane tried to immobolize her but realized that her gift wouldn't work either. Felix, in shock that someone could defy Alec and Jane just stared at her. "Leave now! And Never come back and don't ever come looking for us again you three hear me!" - ''Mia to Alec, Jane, and Felix. The three of them walked away without another word. It was later that Mia found out that her "Alpha Voice" manifested to become a gift of mind control. Over the next few decades she would practice with this and be able to completely control a living mind. Whether I'd be vampire, human, werewolf, or animal. She decides to keep this power a secret from everyone else due to the fact that people won't trust her. ''"If you knew that I could control every aspect of your mind, could you trust your thoughts around me?" - Mia to Tae Sook about her power. Meeting the Cullens A few decades before the events of the Twilight Saga, Mia returned to Forks to reminisce about her former home. The Cullens sense another vampire in the area and investigate. Not wanting a vampire to cross onto the Quileute Lands and risk breaking the treaty. Alice is confused as to why she can't see the stranger in her visions. When they get close to Mia, Edward notices how complex her mind is. He can hear her thoughts but her mind is scrambled. She thinks about multiple things at the same time and changes her thoughts so quickly that it's almost impossible to interpret. Not wanting to fight and seeing that the Cullens mean no harm, she politely introduces herself. Carlisle notices that her eyes are amber and mistakes her for a vegetarian vampire. He invites her to the house and her and the rest of the Cullens talk. Feeling comfortable with the Cullens, Mia decideds to reveal her identity as a hybrid. At first they are taken aback but Carlisle is curious. As she doesn't feed on humans and shares Carlisle's pacifism, he invites her to stay. She accepts and has since never left the coven. Meeting Tae sook During the events of New Moon, Mia is aware that the Shape Shifters have awakened again but decides to keep her distance as the wolves might consider her a threat. However, a hybrid join them unknowing to her that she has gone down in Quileute history as the "Legend of the White Wolf". During the events of Eclipse, when the Cullens and wolf pack are trainign to fight the newborn army, Tae sook and Mia look catch each other's eye for a split second, activating the imprinting process for both of them. At first, Sam is stunned at how it is possible for a shape shifter to imprint on a cold one as they are natural enemies. It is then that Mia reveals herself to them as a Shape Shifter/Vampire Hybrid by phasing in front of them. All of them are in shock as none of them knew that such a being was possible. It is then that Sam remembers the Quileute legend of the White Wolf. Sam bows to her out of respect but she tells him to get up, saying that he is the Alpha now and that it is his job to protect the tribe. The other wolves don't really like the idea of Tae sook imprinting on a Half Vampire Creature but due to the imprinting laws of the pack are forced to accept it. The wolves allow her on Quileute land as she is the imprinter of Tae sook. At the request of Sam, Mia trains the wolves in advanced combat. During the events of Breaking Dawn, she stands alongside the wolves and the vampires in the defense of the Cullens. Eventually she is forced to use her power of compulsion on the three ancients to get them to leave. After this, Tae sook asks her to change him. She asks if he's sure, as it will be a big change. He says yes and she bites him. The two now live in the forests of Washington State and visit their Shape Shifter and Vampire companions often. Category:Cullen family Category:Females Category:Hybrid Type